the_consuming_shadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Car
The car is the trusty vehicle of the player that drives them around rural England and Wales from town to town. While in the car, every few seconds of real time acts as a minute in-game, in contrast to the 1:1 second ratio in dungeons. HUD From the car, the player can see their health, sanity and money. There is also a clock that shows the in-game time and date. All of this can be seen from either in the driver or passenger seat. The sticky note on the rear-view mirror reads "Don't look back". This in reference to diary page 10, where Trilby receives a text message from F telling him "Don't turn your back.", as possessed civilians will attack once a target's back is turned. In the dungeons, monsters can spawn behind the player, when their back is turned. Speed By default, the car travels at 30 miles per hour (mph). This can be increased by either investing a Birth Star in the Chariot constellation, to a maximum of an extra 20 mph, or via a random encounter when driving. It's possible, through random events, for the car to become damaged and travel at a slower speed. Driver's seat From the driver's seat, the player can access their phone, which they can use as a SatNav to choose a destination to drive to. From their phone, the player can also choose to enter a town, should one be close enough. The phone can also receive text messages, regardless of whether or not the player is parked or driving, though the player's driving will halt while the message is being read. Passenger's seat From the passenger's seat, a number of the player's possessions can be accessed: Med-kit The med-kit is one of the main ways for the player to restore health. Accessing the med-kit will open it then - should the player's health not be full - drain the contents until the med-kit is either empty or the player's health is full, then the med-kit will automatically close shortly after. The medkit's capacity can only be increased with the Serpent constellation using Birth Stars, to a maximum of double the capacity. It can only be refilled at a hospital at an untainted town for £15, regardless of capacity or how full it is. Notebook The Notebook is where the player keeps track of clues to figure out who the invading god is, and their associated rune, which is necessary for the Banishment Incantation, as one of it's four runes will always be the rune of the god the spell caster wishes to banish. Spell book The spell book contains a brief description of magic, the runes with their respective names, the magic spells found (or discovered by the player while casting random runes) and the banishment ritual parts. (if they have been found) Item bag The item bag is represented by a suitcase. It contains all the items the player collects over a playthrough, apart from the random health items found in dungeons on monster corpses, as these are instantly consumed. Only three items can be equipped at one time, represented in the three cell wide, topmost row. The player's stockpiled bullets and lockpicks can also be seen here. The item bag cannot be accessed in dungeons unless an item is found, giving the player the chance to equip the item they just found. Syringe The player can inject illegal drugs to gain temporary sanity. The effects of the drugs are weaker with every use. Drugs can be bought at untainted towns for £15. They can also be acquired from a random event. Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics